


What i want

by Darkhope



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jigsaw Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhope/pseuds/Darkhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Individuals have perspectives in life whether it's good or bad they choose their own paths .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What do i need or want  
Want should be in a great big font  
I want a partner to put out my burning fire   
To show me what i can desire  
For me to trot like a happy shire.  
I want a partner who understands me  
To see what i see  
Im not a programme just like glee  
Strong and ambitious i dont just flee  
My heart has opened along side with a golden key.  
I want a partner who occassionally wines and dines  
To put his affection and heart on those dotted lines  
Where would we be without those different signs  
For us to laugh and sing out loud  
And for our echoes to glide through those clouds.  
I want a partner to choose his choice   
Celebrating together would be all so nice  
Itching our heads like jumping lice  
Chasing each others dreams like little mice  
Sharing our love with one big slice.  
I want a partner to make me stay  
All cut and shattered and put on a tray  
Time after time i set like clay   
Only after i begin to fray  
I may brake by the end of may.  
I want a partner to be apart and do things  
Answer is no than it begins to sting  
Thinking am i outragous thing  
I walk away and i try to sing  
Sitting there is my lovely king.  
I want a partner who i can trust  
Not a partner that thinks i am lust  
Commitment and love is a must  
Wiped away like a peice of dust  
Being liked cause i have big busts.  
I want a partner who is happy  
Speaking or thinking makes him snappy  
I want to speak  
Only to find im a freak  
Than my eyes begin to leak.

 

I need a partner to hear and listen  
Results are a great big collision  
Holding on and Firmly gripping  
I feel like im slowly slipping  
Body stays calm but my head is skipping  
My partner turns round and starts flipping.  
I need to be a apart   
Im nothing special my strenght as to depart  
Words that have been spoken feels like im a tart  
Pushing what i believe in isnt so smart  
Put in a basket or cart  
Peice by piece there goes my heart.  
I need a partner who enjoys my company   
Not an annoying orchester sympthany  
To beable to want to be with me   
Not choosing what they want to see  
Missing out that vitual key  
And showing the real me.  
I need a partner that allows me to have space  
Not staring at me and giving me that face  
I begin to feel he wants me to pack my case  
First i must buckle up and tie my lace  
I feel i have to make a choice   
Which way do i go here or through a vice.  
I need a partner that doesnt always think what he thinks  
Presuming and putting together those missing links  
Only to see our relationship has gone like a broken sink  
Pushing and picking on little things isnt the best  
Our brain races and never has time to rest  
Our tears quietly disograde on our chest.  
I need a partner who doest go mad   
What makes me happy turns out to be sad  
Making me feel im a person that has gone bad  
No wonder im not known by my real dad  
Am i a toy to him or a useless fad  
If i go he would be ever so glad.  
I need a partner to enlite me what im doing right   
Thinking shall i just walk towards the light  
Wall gets high and my chest gets tight  
Walking in the unknown is such a fright  
Finding a partner you love is a well known delight  
Turning and flying like a colourful kite.

Choices and choices what do i say   
Can i say i love you at the end of the day  
To hug and kiss is a kind of love its not a delay  
Its been a year and fours months at the end of may  
Love can conquer a heart and so can the distant ray  
Wishing you show your love than my word would be yay.  
I would climb and climb to the top  
Fight for you and undo your knot  
Wiping away those demon lot  
Hugging your heart like a little tot  
Making you feel your in my loving slot  
Pulling you up so you dont rot.  
I want to be with you and stay  
Comfortability as we lay  
Will you want you me by the end of may  
Or shall i got at the end of the day  
Holding hands as we walk on the bay   
Watching the sun as we say  
I love you and let us obey.  
Why do you hide and not show  
We should do things together and be with the flow  
If you didnt want me you should of said no  
I would of walked and stayed low  
You shouldnt be the last one in the row  
I chosen you because your my glow   
Times you make me low   
But you wrap me up and around me is a big bow.  
I love you   
Please dont sue  
A kiss is due  
Our love is new   
I can wait in a que   
Am i the one or is there a few  
I love you and you know i do.  
I would like to show and do   
I know to you its new  
Just like a snooker cue  
Hard and strong  
Am i wrong  
To love you .

 

You can shout andr hit out  
I may show you my pout   
Cowering and moaning like a goat  
My love for you hits me at the back of the throat  
Sitting tight holding on to my holey coat  
Making sure i did the right note.  
I want this relationship to work  
Not to be thrown and to lurk  
I want to trust  
But things tell me its not a must   
Only to find out i was a piece of dust  
To come and go like old rust.  
Do you want me to go   
Il go and stay low  
Il even go now  
So the pain isnt slow  
I know i was just show  
A user and a dirty hoe  
Words you said to me isnt low  
You told me now i must go.  
You ask me why i love you  
Why am i here if im not happy  
My answer to you is i love you  
You make me smile and make me feel new  
You encourage me to be the best   
Not to please you or the rest   
To please and be me and be nothing more or less.  
Im here because i love you  
I dont get treated like a slave  
Or be put in a cave  
You make me feel like gold  
Saying this is has never been told  
Im not put on a stool to be sold  
Your here to warm me when i get cold.  
So whats it to be  
Am i here for life   
Or am i causing you strife  
Pain , suffocation and selfish  
Tell me and i shall choose  
We both walk away and il lose  
you will lose your fuse   
If i stay and show you love  
What do we do from here.


	2. What do I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Individual's have different paths they choose to take and there actions are their own.

What do i need or want  
Want should be in a great big font  
I want a partner to put out my burning fire   
To show me what i can desire  
For me to trot like a happy shire.  
I want a partner who understands me  
To see what i see  
Im not a programme just like glee  
Strong and ambitious i dont just flee  
My heart has opened along side with a golden key.  
I want a partner who occassionally wines and dines  
To put his affection and heart on those dotted lines  
Where would we be without those different signs  
For us to laugh and sing out loud  
And for our echoes to glide through those clouds.  
I want a partner to choose his choice   
Celebrating together would be all so nice  
Itching our heads like jumping lice  
Chasing each others dreams like little mice  
Sharing our love with one big slice.  
I want a partner to make me stay  
All cut and shattered and put on a tray  
Time after time i set like clay   
Only after i begin to fray  
I may brake by the end of may.  
I want a partner to be apart and do things  
Answer is no than it begins to sting  
Thinking am i outragous thing  
I walk away and i try to sing  
Sitting there is my lovely king.  
I want a partner who i can trust  
Not a partner that thinks i am lust  
Commitment and love is a must  
Wiped away like a peice of dust  
Being liked cause i have big busts.  
I want a partner who is happy  
Speaking or thinking makes him snappy  
I want to speak  
Only to find im a freak  
Than my eyes begin to leak.

 

I need a partner to hear and listen  
Results are a great big collision  
Holding on and Firmly gripping  
I feel like im slowly slipping  
Body stays calm but my head is skipping  
My partner turns round and starts flipping.  
I need to be a apart   
Im nothing special my strenght as to depart  
Words that have been spoken feels like im a tart  
Pushing what i believe in isnt so smart  
Put in a basket or cart  
Peice by piece there goes my heart.  
I need a partner who enjoys my company   
Not an annoying orchester sympthany  
To beable to want to be with me   
Not choosing what they want to see  
Missing out that vitual key  
And showing the real me.  
I need a partner that allows me to have space  
Not staring at me and giving me that face  
I begin to feel he wants me to pack my case  
First i must buckle up and tie my lace  
I feel i have to make a choice   
Which way do i go here or through a vice.  
I need a partner that doesnt always think what he thinks  
Presuming and putting together those missing links  
Only to see our relationship has gone like a broken sink  
Pushing and picking on little things isnt the best  
Our brain races and never has time to rest  
Our tears quietly disograde on our chest.  
I need a partner who doest go mad   
What makes me happy turns out to be sad  
Making me feel im a person that has gone bad  
No wonder im not known by my real dad  
Am i a toy to him or a useless fad  
If i go he would be ever so glad.  
I need a partner to enlite me what im doing right   
Thinking shall i just walk towards the light  
Wall gets high and my chest gets tight  
Walking in the unknown is such a fright  
Finding a partner you love is a well known delight  
Turning and flying like a colourful kite.

Choices and choices what do i say   
Can i say i love you at the end of the day  
To hug and kiss is a kind of love its not a delay  
Its been a year and fours months at the end of may  
Love can conquer a heart and so can the distant ray  
Wishing you show your love than my word would be yay.  
I would climb and climb to the top  
Fight for you and undo your knot  
Wiping away those demon lot  
Hugging your heart like a little tot  
Making you feel your in my loving slot  
Pulling you up so you dont rot.  
I want to be with you and stay  
Comfortability as we lay  
Will you want you me by the end of may  
Or shall i got at the end of the day  
Holding hands as we walk on the bay   
Watching the sun as we say  
I love you and let us obey.  
Why do you hide and not show  
We should do things together and be with the flow  
If you didnt want me you should of said no  
I would of walked and stayed low  
You shouldnt be the last one in the row  
I chosen you because your my glow   
Times you make me low   
But you wrap me up and around me is a big bow.  
I love you   
Please dont sue  
A kiss is due  
Our love is new   
I can wait in a que   
Am i the one or is there a few  
I love you and you know i do.  
I would like to show and do   
I know to you its new  
Just like a snooker cue  
Hard and strong  
Am i wrong  
To love you .

 

You can shout andr hit out  
I may show you my pout   
Cowering and moaning like a goat  
My love for you hits me at the back of the throat  
Sitting tight holding on to my holey coat  
Making sure i did the right note.  
I want this relationship to work  
Not to be thrown and to lurk  
I want to trust  
But things tell me its not a must   
Only to find out i was a piece of dust  
To come and go like old rust.  
Do you want me to go   
Il go and stay low  
Il even go now  
So the pain isnt slow  
I know i was just show  
A user and a dirty hoe  
Words you said to me isnt low  
You told me now i must go.  
You ask me why i love you  
Why am i here if im not happy  
My answer to you is i love you  
You make me smile and make me feel new  
You encourage me to be the best   
Not to please you or the rest   
To please and be me and be nothing more or less.  
Im here because i love you  
I dont get treated like a slave  
Or be put in a cave  
You make me feel like gold  
Saying this is has never been told  
Im not put on a stool to be sold  
Your here to warm me when i get cold.  
So whats it to be  
Am i here for life   
Or am i causing you strife  
Pain , suffocation and selfish  
Tell me and i shall choose  
We both walk away and il lose  
you will lose your fuse   
If i stay and show you love  
What to we do from here.


End file.
